The Portal Between Two Worlds
by Ria Minamino
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang has to work with Bakura and Yugi to figure out whats up with this strange swirling portal connecting the world of Yugioh and the world of Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. 1st Element

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh, I am simply a fan.

Note: This is my very first fan fic! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The Portal Between Two Worlds**

**By Ria Minamino**

"Yusuke! Just let me finish!" Boton yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Yusuke sat back down in his chair.

"A portal to another dimension has been opened by an unknown force and we suspect someone is using it to cross between worlds. Your going to need to find out who, what, why and then fix it. And you may need some help." Boton explained.

"Help other than the norm?" Yusuke asked.

Boton sighed. "Yes, I don't think you'll like this, but you and 'the norm' are going to need to go through the portal and find someone who has any idea what's going on, because all that we know is that there is a disruption around the edge of the city that can only be caused by an interdimensional portal. You and whoever you find will have to figure out the rest."

"Okay then. We'll go."

Boton called the others and told them to meet up with Yusuke near the portal and explained the mission. "Okay Yusuke, please go to the portal and wait for the gang."

Yusuke complied, and after a few minutes everyone was gathered there.

"Lets go in." Yusuke leaded into the floating silver swirl. Once in, he turned around to make sure they followed. Kurama came out and stared at him. Yusuke had gotten strangely angular eyes and funny hair, and, in turn, Kurama's hair got much spikier and his eyes were just as angular. Both of them were giggling like children at the sight of each other right when Kuwabara popped out of the portal.

The new Kurama and Yusuke startled Kuwabara. "Ah! What happen to you two!" Of course Kuwabara looked even worse, with bizarre hair and eyes to match.

All three cracking up, suddenly Hiei came through the portal. Everyone was silent. He looked exactly the same as normal! Spiky hair and eyes! Everyone roared with laughter, well except for Hiei, who was practically scared by these almost familiar people acting like fools.

"Are you guys okay?" a foreign voice asked.

As the only capable person, Hiei responded, "They have just came to the realization that they are lethally ugly and cant do anything but laugh. I think they'll be okay in a minute."

"….Umm well, Its nice to met you, my names Ryou Bakura." He stuck his hand out to shake, but Hiei just stared at it.

"I'm Hiei."

By now Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara had stopped laughing and joined the conversation.

"I'm Yusuke, and this is Kurama and Kuwabara" They all shook hands with Ryou.

Kuwabara stepped up, "So Ryou, do you know anything about portals popping out of nowhere and people from other dimensions?"

Ryou was taken aback. "W-why? I mean do you have something like that?" What Kuwabara said had reminded him of his millennium puzzle.

"You could say we do. If you know anything please tell us." Kurama gave a friendly smile.

"Um, well maybe you should come with me, there's this person who may be able to help you more than I can." Ryou guided them to a game store. When they went in, he called for Yugi. This Yugi person came down from the stares. Everyone was really surprised at Yugi's hair; it stuck straight up into five points like a starfish!

After a bit of an explanation, both sides now understood each other's points.

"So after knowing this, do you think you could help us on our mission?" Kurama asked Ryou and Yugi.

"I would be happy to help!" Yugi announced.

"Me too!" Ryou said.

* * *

So I leave you here, with our odd adventurers about to depart into the unknown searching out an evil that is sure to find them. Or not. Who knows? 

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it


	2. 2nd Element

**The Portal Between Two Worlds**

**By Ria Minamino**

2nd element 

Bakura, Yugi, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara had just agreed to work together to find out about this strange portal connecting the two worlds. They all were walking out the door when the mailman came up to them.

"Are any of you Yugi Mouto?" He asked the group.

"Yes, that's me!" Yugi stepped away from the others.

"Here, this is for you." The mailman gave him a letter.

"To Yugi Mouto," He read the front out loud, "From.. Seto Kaiba!"

Bakura gasped. "Open it up! Open it up!" Bakura said eagerly.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were wondering what all the fuss was about, but waited silently.

"To Yugi Mouto, my dearest friend. In six days, I will be holding a completely new type of tournament in the city of Zanera. You are invited to come as a special part of the show; I will give you the details in person. You may bring three guests only. Please pack a bag for you to stay for a few days. Seto Kaiba" Yugi read the letter to everyone.

"That's all? He barely told us anything!" Bakura whined.

"Well we should go! He could have something to do with the portal!" Yugi folded up the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Wait, he said that you may only bring three friends, there are two extra people." Kurama said to Yugi.

"Oh... Your right." Yugi began thinking out loud. "Three of you will come as my guests, but what will the other two do? Maybe there's some way to sneak you in. Wait, do we even know where Zanera is?" Yugi asked the gang.

"...Zanera.." Bakura said slowly, "I think that's in Osaka! That's where that big 'accident' happened few days ago."

"Oh yeah, it is!" Yugi said.

"Hey were still in Japan!" Kuwabara said dumbly.

"Just because were in another dimension doesn't mean were not in Japan, idiot." Hiei said calmly.

"Hey I'm not an idiot! How was I supposed to know?" Kuwabara yelled back.

Hiei turned slightly away from Kuwabara, "I'm not going to waste my breath on an_ idiot_."

"Hey you guys! We're not getting anywhere with this, we need to find a train to take to Zanera." Yusuke interrupted.

Bakura came out of Yugi's house, I've got it!" he smiled.

"Huh? The train routes? Already?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Here," Bakura pointed on a map of Japan, "The Blue Route will take us straight to Zenera, we'll need to leave today, it's a five day trip. Kurama is inside booking our tickets online." He explained.

Everyone shuffled inside.

"Hey, there's only four seats left on Blue Route 1, but there is two seats on Blue Route 2." Kurama was sitting in front of a computer. "Number two makes a few stops before getting to Zanera, so it arrives at a later time. I booked all six seats."

"Whose gonna take the second one then?" Yusuke asked. "I'm not going to be the one missing anything."

"Me either!" Yelled Kuwabara, Yugi and Bakura.

"Hn" Said Hiei somewhat irritated.

"Alright then. Hiei and I will take Route two and everyone else will arrive on time." Kurama said.

"How will we get in, late and not as guests?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"We could knock out some employees and pose as them. This would also form a good advantage if Kaiba really is the one behind the portal."

"Then it's settled. We should all get ready to leave. I'll met you guys at the station, I'm going by my house to pack."

* * *

Thank you for reading! This one turned out a bit boring, but then again, I guess some chapters will do that. Maybe they have to.. Anyway please review 


	3. 3rd Element

**The Portal Between Two Worlds**

**By Ria Minamino**

2nd element

Kurama and Hiei were only about half way through their route by the time Bakura, Yugi, Yusuke and Kuwabara's train was pulling into the Zanera station.

Yugi and Bakura were asleep on their seats. "Get up you two. Come on!" Yusuke pushed the sleeping Bakura into Yugi. Yugi woke up but Bakura was still asleep.

"Hey!" He said sleepily. He then realized why he was woken, "Were here! Bakura get up, were here!" He poked Bakura.

"Huh?" Bakura sat up. "Oh! Were here! Yay!"

The train's PA system crackled to life "We have arrived in Zanera, please get off the train in a orderly fashion."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stood up and began to push their way through the line of people.

"Ahh, come back!" Yugi called to them. He grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him through the crowd. "You guys! Geez, wait up!" They finally caught up with them outside the train doors.

"We will have to find the Zanera Inn and go to Kaiba's tournament area tomorrow." Bakura said, looking at the map of Zanera.

The next day everyone woke up late and rushed out of the hotel to find loads of traffic on all the roads. They called a taxi at eleven AM, it arrived there by twelve and finally got them to Kaiba's tournament area around four.

"Uggh. I think we could have walked here faster!" Kuwabara complained as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, probab- Woooaah!" Yusuke turned towards a huge building with the words 'Welcome Duelists' on a plastic sheet near the top. "I-is this it? Is that where were going?" He asked.

"Yup! _And_ its where were staying for the next few days!" Bakura pulled out his suitcase from the taxi.

"Were late, hurry up!"

"I know, I know! Calm down, kid." Kuwabara growled back.

"That wasn't me.." Yugi responded.

"Don't look at me!" Yusuke said.

They all turned around to see at least thirty other kids and teens getting out of cars, dragging suit cases and… duel monsters decks?

"Wow! Are all those people here for the tournament too?" Yugi asked hypothetically. "That must have been why the streets were so crowded! And just think, these are only the people who are late! There must be even more inside!"

"Come on, let's go on!" Yusuke shouted boisterously.

Every one got their bags and hurried inside the mansion's doors.

"Welcome, sirs. Please sign in and I will direct you to your rooms." A butler handed Kuwabara a clipboard.

"Uh..?" Kuwabara stared at the sign-in sheet.

Yugi took it from him and signed his name, time ect. He handed it back to the butler.

The butler looked at it and turned to lead them to their rooms. He stopped at a big, expensive looking door and unlocked it. "Your room, sirs."

Everyone walked in and put down their things.

"Wow!" Yugi said as he laid back on one of the huge beds, "Oh, these are so soft!"

"I wanna try!" Ryou jumped up onto the other bed. "This is soft," he began jumping repeatedly on it, "and bouncy too!"

"Hey... theres only two beds.." Kuwabara discovered.

"This ones mine!" Yugi shouted playfully as he hugged his bed.

"Then this ones mine!" Yusuke ran over to the bed Ryou was jumping on.

Ryou stopped jumping, "Hey... I guess I'll share with Yugi."

"But what about me?" Kuwabara chimed in.

"You can share with Yusuke!" Yugi said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"Hes sleeping on the floor!" they both said pointing at each other.

"We should figure this out later," Yugi stopped them, "Right now we need to get ready to meet with Kaiba... to find out why I'm a 'special guest'."


	4. 4th Element

The long awaited return! I know, I've been gone for so long. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm back now, (who knows for how long) and here is the next chapter: )

Disclamer: Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**The Portal Between Two Worlds**

By Ria Minamino

4th element

Yugi, Bakura, Yusuke and Kuwabara had just arrived at their room in Kaiba's huge duelist's mansion. Now they needed to meet with Kaiba to see exactly what he needed then to come here for.

"Okay, let's go see if the butler can tell us where Kaiba is," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, we can unpack once we get back." Bakura agreed.

Everyone filed out of the room.

"Uh, I hope one of you remembers how to get back out, 'cause the only thing I remember is that it was a long way to this room," Kuwabara said.

"Oh, yeah I think I can remember," Yugi said hopefully. "I know we took a turn here," Yugi lead everyone.

After a minute, Yugi got a little unsure. "I _think_ we came through here..."

"You _think_? I don't know about you guys, but I don't recognize any of this." Yusuke said, looking around.

"I'm really sorry you guys, I thought I knew where we came from..." Yugi apologized.

"Maybe we should go back to our room..." Bakura said, already starting to go back.

Everyone followed. As they were going back, one of the doors in the hallway was ajar and Bakura peeked in. No one was in it the large room. There was a desk with papers scattered about it. "Hey you guys," Bakura called everyone over, "do you see that? That paper says 'inter-dimensional breach' on it!"

"Maybe Kaiba really is behind the portal!" Yugi gasped, letting himself into the room.

Everyone else followed. They started looking through the papers.

"Inter-Dimensional Breaching for Dummies! What?" Yusuke read out loud. "This is crazy!"

"You know, I could have you arrested for trespassing right now."

Everyone turned to see Kaiba standing in the doorway.

"W-we were just trying to find you," Yugi tried to explain.

"Well you've got me now, what do you want?" Kaiba said.

"I want to know why I'm here and" Yugi was interrupted.

"Why don't we talk in a different room? My office isn't the place for you four." (Yay, Kaiba can count!) Kaiba lead them out.

Once getting into a different room, Kaiba let Yugi continue.

"Well first I'd like to know why you asked me to come here," Yugi said.

"Because I want you to participate in the tournament of course," Kaiba smiled strangely.

"But why am I a special guest?" Yugi asked.

"Oh you'll see," Kaiba said mysteriously.

Everyone was a little freaked out now.

"Is that all?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi and everyone walked out of the room.

As they were walking away, Kaiba called to them, "Be up and in the front room by seven tomorrow!"

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Yusuke asked once they were out of hearing distance.

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm a little worried. We've been set up in some pretty weird traps before, so I don't know." Yugi answered.

Everyone was silent in thought on their way back to the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review:D

Oh, and if anyone is wondering about Kurama and Hiei, I will be writting a seperate shonen-aistory about their way to Zanera. then they shall join the rest of the gang. : )


End file.
